


I can't look away

by soifweonlyliveonce



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras odia los grupos de whatsapp, First Meetings, Halloween, Libraries, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac se ha enamorado.<br/>En la biblioteca.<br/>De un total y completo desconocido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't look away

Courfeyrac no podía apartar la mirada del chico que se sentaba enfrente de él en la biblioteca. Lo intentaba, igual sin mucha intensidad, pero lo intentaba. Maldito fuera aquel desconocido de tatuajes en los brazos y camisa de cuadros pasada de moda. Iba a hacerle suspender el examen.

El chico, como si oyera sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada. Courfeyrac bajó la suya rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente. Había llegado a echar un vistazo a los ojos azulísimos que se escondían tras esas horrorosas (en serio, ¿es que el chico no tenía un espejo en su casa?) gafas de montura metálica y aspecto de haber sobrevivido a más de una guerra.

Courfeyrac seguía sin poder concentrarse. No ahora que el azul del boli le recordaba a los ojos de su compañero de estudio. Bueno, en realidad ese tono era un poco más oscuro que...

―Disculpa ―oyó que alguien le susurraba, tocándole suavemente en el brazo. Malhumorado por verse interrumpido en su cavilación sobre los ojos de Gafitas (sí, a partir de ahora el chaval tenía un mote así que ya no era un desconocido y todo esto no resultaba tan raro), se giró con mala cara a ver quién osaba importunarle.

Era Gafitas.

Sin gafitas.

Courfeyrac creyó que se le olvidaba respirar. Los ojos eran más azules de cerca. Y tenían motitas grises.

―Disculpa... ―repitió el chico. Courfeyrac volvió en sí, algo loable dadas las circunstancias.

―¿Qué quieres? ―ay, no, no no no. Eso sonaba demasiado cortante.

―Perdona que te moleste, pero estás pisando mi mochila con la silla... ¿Puedes moverla un poco, por favor?

―Sólo si te vienes a tomar algo conmigo. Café, té, zumo, un Gin Tonic, el Sol...

La cara de incomprensión del chico quedó registrada para siempre en el libro Guinness de los Records.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Estoy intentando invitarte a una cita ―Courfeyrac no era uno de esos que desaprovechan oportunidades.

―Lo siento, yo no...

El chico, por lo visto, sí. Cogió su mochila y los libros que aún tenía encima de la mesa y salió huyendo de la biblioteca como si le persiguiera un demonio.

―¡Eh! ―fue el triste intento de Courfeyrac de detenerle.

―Shhhhhhh ―dijo la gente.

―¡Espera! ―les ignoró Courfeyrac, arrastrando la silla al levantarse.

―¡SHHHHHHHH! ―le contestó la gente. Courfeyrac volvió a sentarse. El chico ya se había ido.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―murmuró para sí.

 

***

 

―Te prometo que es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida, Marius. Creo que estudia filología o algo así, te llevarás bien con él. Cuando lee se le escurren las gafas por la nariz y nunca se las sube y es lo más adorable del mundo.

―O sea, que te has enamorado.

―Exacto. Que me he enamorado.

***

 

―Total, que yo estaba pensando que me encantaría conocerle, aunque parece el típico que cambia de pareja cada semana. Ya sabes que yo no hago eso, pero por una vez no me hubiera importado. En esto estaba yo cuando veo que es tarde y me tengo que ir. Y al ir a recoger la mochila ¡la estaba pisando con su silla! Casi me da algo. Decido pedirle que se aparte, me mira como si estuviera borracho, y me invita a salir.

―¿Y qué le has dicho?

―Nada. He salido corriendo, Enjolras. Obviamente, se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le miraba y quiere burlarse de mí. Pues no, no va a hacerlo. Ya tengo mis años y la lección aprendida. Probablemente ni siquiera le gusten los hombres.

―O sea, que eres idiota.

―Exacto. Soy idiota.

***

 

Los días pasaron. El curso volvió a comenzar, y Courfeyrac casi (casi) se olvidó del chico de la biblioteca. De su chico de la biblioteca, como le gustaba referirse a él. Nada sabía del esquivo muchacho, por mucho que le pesara. Por eso, aunque a regañadientes, aceptó el consejo de sus amigos y desistió de ponerse guapo para ir a estudiar y de pasear por las facultades con la esperanza de chocar contra él e iniciar un romance digno de película.

Un par de meses después, el chico incluso había podido sobreponerse a su enamoramiento y había empezado a verse con un estudiante de… de la vida, en realidad. Se trataba de un estrambótico poeta que respondía por el nombre de Jean Prouvaire, Jehan para los amigos. Pasaba a menudo por la universidad, aunque en realidad Courfeyrac nunca le había visto ir a clase. Tampoco es que a él le importara.

Caminaban tranquilamente, hablando de todo y de nada, cogidos de la mano, cuando, de pronto, Courfeyrac palideció y se detuvo en seco.

―¿Courf…? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó su compañero, ligeramente preocupado, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada del otro.

―Nonononono, esto no puede estar pasando, mierda ¡venga ya! ―murmuraba él.

―¿Courfeyrac?

―Vámonos ―respondió, tirando de él. Prácticamente arrastrando al pobre Jehan, que no entendía nada, huyó lo más lejos que se le ocurrió.

―¿Vas a contarme ahora qué se supone que acaba de pasar?

―He visto a alguien a quien no quería ver, eso es todo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque estaba en la cafetería de ciencias, le he visto por la ventana.

―No, que por qué no le querías ver.

―Ah.

―Estoy esperando.

―Jehan…

―Courfeyrac…

―No te va a gustar.

―Es un chico que conociste antes que a mí, y te dio calabazas, pero sigues enamorado de él.

―¿Ahora eres adivino? ―murmuró Courfeyrac, abatido. Jehan no se dignó a contestarle.

―¿Quieres que vayamos a ver si sigue allí y hablas con él?

―No lo sé. ¿No estás enfadado?

―¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado?

―Porque… no sé, se supone que estamos juntos y eso.

Jehan le miró, sorprendido.

―¿De verdad pensabas eso? Querido ―continuó, riendo― yo soy un alma libre, y tú también. Los dos lo sabemos, o eso pensaba. ¿Te crees que no sé lo que hiciste con esa camarera en el baño el día de nuestra primera “cita”?

―¡No era una cita! ¡Y sólo nos estábamos conociendo!

―Me puse flores en el ojal. Era una cita. No te preocupes, de todas formas, nunca has sido mi tipo. Pero somos buenos amigos ¿a que sí?

―Por supuesto…

―Pues ya está. Y los buenos amigos se ayudan a solucionar los problemas sentimentales. A ver ¿cómo se llama ese sinvergüenza que se te ha resistido?

―No lo sé… Yo le llamo Gafitas pero dudo que sea su nombre.

―Ay, señor. Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Volvieron, todavía de la mano, a la cafetería. Pero el chico ya se había marchado. En su mesa, sin embargo, todavía estaba el vaso en el que había tomado su café. Cappuccino mediano sin azúcar, anotó Courfeyrac mentalmente. Además del pedido, en el vaso también había anotado un nombre. Desgraciadamente, el camarero tenía muy mala letra y resultaba ilegible.

―¿Está abrazando el vaso? ―dijo una voz desconocida detrás de Courfeyrac.

―Te dije que era un caso complicado. No le juzgues, está desesperado. Es el único ser humano (y animal, si me fijo en cómo se comportan mis gatos con él) que le ha rechazado. Creo que tiene que probarse algo a sí mismo. Además, tú has hecho cosas peores por ese ángel rubio tuyo.

―Eso era un secreto, Prouvaire.

―Lo sigue siendo, Courfeyrac está demasiado ocupado intentando leer tus jeroglíficos como para escucharnos.

Courfeyrac levantó la cabeza. ¿Habían dicho su nombre? Prestó atención. Igual había algo que no se estaba diciendo en voz alta, pero podía deducirse. Tal vez alguna pista que le condujera hasta Gafitas. Sí, ¡lo conseguiría! (huelga decir que de pequeño, a Courfeyrac le encantaban las novelas de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, especialmente las de cierto detective privado).

―Cierto. Avísame si consigue llegar a la segunda sílaba ―continuó el desconocido, ajeno a las elucubraciones del chico―, tengo unas tazas que fregar.

―Oh, vamos, R... ¿no vas a invitarme a nada?

―Tu amigo está asustando a mis clientes. Os invito a los dos a largaros de aquí.

―Al menos dinos el nombre del chico que martiriza a nuestro amigo.

―No puedo, es secreto profesional. De confesión. De sumario. Mi jefe me mata si os lo digo.

Courfeyrac tuvo que intervenir en ese momento.

―¿Y si te digo que conozco al ángel rubio?

Grantaire, que ya se había dado la vuelta para volver a meterse tras el mostrador, se giró hacia él cual perro cazador.

―Sigue hablando.

Courfeyrac sonrió. Ah, Sherlock estaría tan orgulloso de él…

 

***

 

Bueno, en realidad, tampoco conocía tanto a Enjolras. Iban juntos a clase y una vez se quedaron encerrados en el baño de la cafetería. Eso era todo. Aunque lo cierto es que el chico le caía bien y sentía hacer de casamentera con él. Era una situación desesperada.

Le esperó al día siguiente a la salida de clase. Algo debió de intuir el rubio porque salió rápido, y casi se le escapa.

―¡Eh! ¡Enjolras!

―¿Es a mí?

―Sí, claro. Soy Courfeyrac.

―Lo sé, llevamos dos años juntos en clase. ¿Necesitas algo?

―No, no. Simplemente he pensado que igual te apetecía tomar un café. He oído que estás intentando organizar una especie de sindicato de estudiantes…

―¡Es mucho más que eso! Es una idea que…

―Perfecto ―le cortó Courfeyrac, cogiéndole del brazo y guiándole hacia la facultad en cuya cafetería trabajaba Grantaire―. Ahora me lo cuentas.

Aquello fue un poco desastre. Enjolras no se fijó en Grantaire ni una sola vez, y Courfeyrac se vio tan atrapado por la elocuencia de su compañero que no se acordó, ni de él, ni de Gafitas, en toda la tarde. A última hora, Grantaire, se les acercó, enfadado, animándoles a irse, porque tenía que cerrar. Enjolras y Courfeyrac continuaron hablando de camino a sus respectivos domicilios, y quedaron para seguir la charla la tarde siguiente, después de clase.

 

***

 

―Jehan, tu amigo es un cretino

―No digas eso…

―Es que lo es. Toda la tarde hablando con Apolo en la cafetería. Y ni siquiera es capaz de pedirme a mí la orden.

―Se distrae fácilmente.

―Es un cretino.

***

 

 

Era ya final de octubre, y el frío comenzaba a formar parte del día a día de los parisinos. Enjolras y el misterioso Courfeyrac, se habían hecho tan inseparables que Combeferre comenzaba a estar un poco celoso. Ni siquiera se habían dignado en presentarles. Enjolras y él llevaban siendo amigos desde que un día el primero había defendido al segundo delante de todos los niños de la escuela. Combeferre se había metido en una pelea al tratar de defender, a su vez, a un pequeño saltamontes que estaba a punto de perecer a manos de aquellos tiernos infantes. Los dos niños habían acabado a mamporros con los malhechores, y desde entonces, fueron inseparables. Hasta que en la universidad, como suele ocurrir, uno había tirado por letras, y el otro… Bueno, el otro por ciencias, por letras y por artes, todo a la vez. Así era Combeferre.

Aquel día, los dos chicos habían quedado a media tarde en el piso que compartían, con el loable propósito de sentarse preparar juntos el temario teórico del carnet de conducir, del que se examinaban apenas un par de días más tarde (en realidad aún les faltaba una semana, pero Combeferre tendía a ser muy dramático con las fechas límite). Sí, deberían sabérselo ya. No, en seis meses no habían encontrado el momento (en realidad Ferre sí, responsable como era, pero por no hacer sentir mal a su amigo…) de abrir el librito y echarle una ojeada.

Enjolras llegaba una hora y media tarde. Estará con su amigo, pensó Combeferre, sintiéndose celoso de nuevo. Apartó la idea de la cabeza rápidamente, aunque la sensación de fastidio tardó algo más en desaparecer. Más o menos, lo mismo que le costó a él hervir un poco de agua y prepararse un magnífico té Earl Grey cultivado en la India, recostarse en el sofá y ponerse una telenovela.

A Combeferre le encantaba el té.

Y las telenovelas.

Prohibido juzgar.

 

***

 

 

La mañana sorprendió a Courfeyrac arropado en una manta, todavía en el sofá en el que había caído dormido la noche anterior. En la televisión, Manuela Fernanda y Rosarito se tiraban del pelo. Apagó el aparato (ese episodio era viejo, ya lo había visto; no merecía la pena repetir) y miró la hora. Genial, llegaban tarde a clase.

―¿Enjolras? ―preguntó, bostezando, al recordar que había invitado a su amigo a quedarse a pasar la noche. Una maraña de rizos rubios que goteaban agua al suelo del pasillo se asomó desde el baño.

―Buenos días, Courf. He supuesto que no te importaría que me diera una ducha…

―No, tranquilo. Ehm… ¿sabes que vamos tarde a clase, ¿no?

―Sí.

―Bien. Yo ya voy vestido, así que termina de apañarte y nos vamos. Tengo el coche en la calle de atrás, así que…

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Enjolras.

―¡COCHE! ―gritó, y salió corriendo, abrochándose la camisa y agarrando la cazadora que había dejado en la entrada del apartamento, en una precipitada huida.

Courferyac se quedó mirando la puerta con el mando de la televisión en la mano y cara de tonto.

***

 

 

Para cuando llegó a su piso, lo único que Enjolras encontró de Combeferre fue una nota.

 

_“Hay sobras de la cena en el frigorífico._

_Acuérdate de que me voy a casa de mis padres este fin de semana, así que estás solo. Que no se te olvide comer ni dar de comer a los peces. Tienes albóndigas en el congelador._

_Te quiere,_

_Combeferre._

~~_P.S.: Recuerdos a tu Courfeyrac._ ~~ _"_

 

***

 

 

―Courf, me siento fatal.

―Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

―Es Combeferre, seguro que piensa que voy a abandonarle o algo así.

―Entonces es que es tonto y merece que le aban¡au! ¿y esa colleja?

―Combeferre es como mi perro guía, no insinúes que… eso. Ni se te ocurra. Es mi mejor amigo. Tengo que hacer algo para compensarle el plantón.

―¿Y si le preparas una fiesta?

―¿Una fiesta?

―Seguro que le gusta, a todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas.

―Pero…

―¡Halloween!

―Nunca lo hemos celebrado.

―¡¡¡HALLOWEEN!!! ―exclamó Courfeyrac, como si acabara de ser ofendido en lo más hondo de su corazón―. Nos disfrazaremos y bailaremos… ¡será genial! Y tu amigo puede disfrazarse de rey o de príncipe asesinado dramáticamente y ser el alma de la fiesta…

―Eres idiota.

―Pero me adoras. Y sé quién puede hacernos las invitaciones. Y los decorados.

 

***

 

―Jehan, fiesta de disfraces de Halloween el fin de semana que viene. ¿Hace?

―Pero… Halloween es este fin de semana, no el que viene.

―¿Y? Jehan, fiesta. Disfraces. ¿Te apuntas o no?

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se hizo el silencio, interrumpido poco después.

―¿Puedo ir de Poe?

 

***

 

―Grantaireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ―Courfeyrac entró como una tromba en la cafetería. Al reconocerle, el camarero a tiempo parcial dio un brinco.

―¡Ah, no! ¡Tú no! ¡Fuera de aquí! Eres persona non grata en MI cafetería.

―No es tu cafetería ―Grantaire le amenazó con el dedo.

―Lo es en MI turno. Fuera, traidor a la casta.

―Pero tengo noticias… De Enjolras. Va a dar una fiesta en su piso y quiere que te invite.

Por su expresión, parecía que Grantaire hubiera visto un fantasma. Perfecto para la fiesta, pensó Courfeyrac. Aquello iba a ser un éxito.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué me invitas a dónde?

―Al piso de Enjolras. De tu Apolo del alma.

―¿Y me tengo que disfrazar?

―Sí. Y estaría bien si vinieras a ver el piso para pensar algunos decorados. Jehan me ha dicho que eres un artista.

―Ah. Comprendo. Tengo que hacer los decorados de una fiesta que se te ha ocurrido hacer en casa de Enjolras para congraciarte conmigo después de tu catastrófica actuación. ¿Cierto?

―Eh… Sí. Eso es. Completamente.

―Pues lo has conseguido. ¿Por lo menos él sabe la que estás liando?

―Está completamente de acuerdo con que yo me encargue de todo.

―Perfecto. ¿Algo más que tenga que hacer?

―Las invitaciones.

―O sea. Que me toca hacerme mi propia invitación y autoinvitarme a la dichosa fiesta.

Courfeyrac ya estaba retrocediendo con sutileza.

―¡Ve pensando disfraz!

Y salió corriendo.

 

***

 

 

*29 nuevos mensajes en el grupo “Hallo Enjolras paga la cena Ween”*

 

Courfeyrac >> Príncipe Encantador llamando a Águila Calva. Repito, Príncipe Encantador llamando a Águila Calva. ¿Me recibes, Águila Calva?

Bossuet >> Alto y claro, Príncipe Encantador.

>> Cambio.

Courfeyrac >> Excelente, Águila Calva. Requiero informe de situación, Águila Calva. Repito, requiero informe de situación.

>> Cambio.

Bossuet >> Bodyguard está en posición, Lumière dando los últimos retoques y Lirio Silvestre probando el equipo de sonido. Cambio.

Bahorel >> Me encanta ser el Bodyguard.

Courfeyrac >> Tú no deberías estar con el móvil. ¿Tienes la lista?

Bahorel >> La tengo

Bossuet >> Sois unos sosos, os habéis cargado el ambientillo de misión especial.

            >> Enjolras dice que ya ha recogido a Ferre y que vienen para casa.

            >> ¿Por qué no está Enjolras en este grupo, por cierto?

Feuilly >> Se salió porque no callabais.

            >> Como yo ahora. Estoy llegado al piso, nos vemos ahora. Chao.

*Feuilly abandonó el grupo*

Courfeyrac>> SPRAY DE SANGRE COMPRADO!!!!

            >>YA TENEMOS TODOOOO

Joly >> Bossuet se acaba de quedar sin batería, pero dice que os diga que si sabéis quien traía la cerveza etc

Marius >> Yo!! Estoy saliendo del super

Courfeyrac >> YA casi estamOOOSSS

Bahorel >> COurfeyrac relaja

Grantaire >> A callar ya, coño

Bahorel >> Porque tú lo digas

Grantaire >> Pues sí

Joly >> Dejad ya el móvil, que tanta radiación electromagnética os va a acabar dando dolor de cabeza

Jehan >> <3

***

 

 

Combeferre y Enjolras hicieron todo el trayecto en autobús desde la estación en silencio. El primero porque estaba triste; el segundo, porque no sabía qué decir.

 

***

 

―¡Ya están! ¡Bajad las luces! ¡Dentro música!

 

 _…All I see is shattered pieces_  
I can't keep it hidden like a secret  
I can't look away  
from all this pain in a world we made...

 

―Pero…

―Oh, qué buena. Diez puntos para el calvo.

―¡No! ¡Esperad! ¡Esta se supone que era la de despedida!

―DJ Bossu en cabina, señores.

 

Combeferre entró justo en el “It’s our time to change it all”, y Enjolras, acompañado de “rise in revolution”, para encontrarse a unos Amis más preocupados en poner la canción correcta que en darles la bienvenida.

―Ya hemos llegado, Ferre.

―Me he dado cuenta.

―Sorpresa…

―Eres consciente de que no conozco a la mitad de los que están aquí, ¿verdad?

―Fue idea de Courfeyrac.

―¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de conocer a ese tal Courfeyrac tan famoso que te acapara día y noche y parece mucho más tu mejor amigo que yo.

―No seas idiota…

―No le conozco y ya me cae mal ―aquello eran palabras mayores. Combeferre nunca juzgaba a nadie, ni antes, ni después de conocerle. Aunque las suavizara con una sonrisa de esas que dejan a cualquiera sin aliento y más calentito por dentro. Una lástima que el implicado no la viera.

Algo tras ellos sonó a roto. Un vaso, probablemente. Los dos amigos se giraron hacia el estrépito inmediatamente, para encontrarse con un Nick Casi Decapitado, de nombre Courfeyrac, mirándoles con la boca abierta y, efectivamente, un vaso a sus pies.

―¿Courf…? ―preguntó Enjolras, sorprendido―. ¿Estás bien?

Courfeyrac negó lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de un igualmente sorprendido Combeferre.

―¿Courf? ―preguntó éste―. ¿Tú eres Courfeyrac?

 

***

 

Courfeyrac no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Su chico de la biblioteca. Delante de él. Hablando con Enjolras. Diciendo que le odiaba. En una fiesta de Halloween que él había preparado en su honor. Era su peor pesadilla. Qué irónicamente apropiado. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

―¿Tú…? ¿Tú eres Combeferre? ―preguntó Courfeyrac, en voz bajita.

―En carne y hueso.

―No puede ser.

―¿Por qué?

―No puede ser ―la elocuencia de Courfeyrac en aquellos momentos estaba un pelín por debajo del fondo de la fosa de las Marianas.

―¿Has oído la conversación?

―Un poquito ―el cambio de tema pareció devolverle a la realidad―. Tranquilo, no te molestaré más.

―¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa? ―intervino Enjolras.

―El gato por la casa, Apolo.

―¿Y tú quién eres…?

―Grantaire, para serviros, señor.

―No quiero sirvientes.

―Trabajo en una cafetería. De la universidad. Ya te he servido varias veces.

―¡Traigo las pizzas y la cerveza! ―ese era Marius, vestido de Barón de Drácula, el primo bueno aunque aún vampírico del famoso Drácula, porque lo del conde le parecía demasiado tétrico incluso para Halloween (Marius era un defensor acérrimo del Drácula de Bram Stoker, y odiaba casi con igual entusiasmo a las versiones modernas y edulcoradas), y seguido de una vampiresa del siglo XXI (venía hablando por el móvil) a la que ninguno conocía pero que tanto Joly como Bossuet se quedaron mirando con ojillos golosos… Hasta que al segundo se le metió una mota en el ojo y el primero le obligó a echarse tres tipos de colirios, para diversión de la vampiresa en cuestión.

Entre tanto, la discusión entre Enjolras y Grantaire cada vez se volvía más seria. Courferyac y Combeferre no se habían movido del sitio. Finalmente, Courfeyrac reaccionó y, maldiciendo su suerte, se dio media vuelta para alejarse del grupo. Pero notó una mano que agarraba su brazo y le frenaba.

―Espera ―dijo la voz del recién descubierto Combeferre―. Creo que nos hemos visto antes…

―No creo… Te recordaría.

―Estoy casi seguro. Oye, perdona lo de antes. No iba en serio.

―No te preocupes, no voy a robarte a tu Apolo.

―¿Qué os ha dado a todos hoy con llamarle Apolo? ―suspiró Combeferre―. Courfeyrac… No pretendía ofenderte. Era una broma. El martes que viene vamos Enjolras y yo al cine y a cenar. ¿Te quieres venir? Si vamos a compartirle, mejor si nos conocemos un poquito mejor.

El corazón de Courfeyrac dio un saltito.

―¿Cómo si fuera una cita? Bueno, pero sólo si me dejas que te invite a tomar algo luego ―bromeó, sintiendo amargas las palabras jocosas en sus labios. Desde luego, no esperaba aquella reacción. Los ojos de Combeferre abiertos de par en par.

―¡Tomar! ¡El Sol! ―exclamó―. ¡Eres tú! ¡El de la biblioteca!

Su interlocutor deseó que la tierra se abriera allí mismo y le engullera enterito. Menos mal que apareció Jehan para salvar el día. Vestido de Edgar Allan, con un cuervo disecado cosido en el hombro y un gatito tuerto en brazos.

―¡Ferre! Encantado de conocerte. Soy Jehan, tu maquillador. Me ha dicho Enjolras que tiene tu disfraz de esqueleto listo. Ven conmigo.

 

***

 

Aquel martes, Enjolras se disculpó con Combeferre y Courfeyrac. Había quedado con Grantaire.

 

***

 

Courfeyrac y Combeferre acabaron la noche con ganas de matarse el uno al otro. Quedaron para ir a ver una exposición de pinturas impresionistas una semana después.

 

***

 

―Ferre… ―dijo Courfeyrac un día en que ambos estaban recluidos en el cuarto de baño de Enjolras y Combeferre, porque el primero había llegado antes de lo previsto a casa y ninguno de los dos quería que les descubriera juntos. Al menos, todavía.

―Dime.

―¿Estamos saliendo?

Combeferre le miró y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo antes de procesar una respuesta. Llevaban días, no, semanas, sabiendo lo que el uno sentía por el otro, sin decidirse a dar el paso. El uno por miedo. El otro, por cobardía. Que en el fondo viene a ser lo mismo, con sutiles diferencias.

―Supongo. ¿Es lo que quieres?

―¿Tú quieres?

Combeferre suspiró. Claro que quería.

―Y pensar que he acabado cediendo a lo primero que me preguntaste.

―Todavía no entiendo por qué me rechazaste aquel día.

―Míralo por el lado bueno. Has conseguido juntar a un montón de gente sin proponértelo y te has llevado al chico.

Courfeyrac sonrió y, tomando su mano, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

 

***

 

*183 mensajes nuevos en el grupo “APOLLO4PRESIDENT”*

 

Grantaire >> Andaaaaa Enjyyyyy no te enfadeeeeees

 

*Enjolras abandonó el grupo*

*Enjolras fue añadido*

*Enjolras abandonó el grupo*

*Enjolras fue añadido*

*Enjolras abandonó el grupo*

*Enjolras fue añadido*

 

Enjolras >> GRANTAIRE DEJA DE METERME EN EL GRUPO EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD O TE BLOQUEO

Grantaire >> Es que no podemos vivir sin ti, Apollo

Bossuet >> Es gracioso porque ha dicho pollo

 

*Bossuet fue eliminado del grupo*

 

Grantaire >> Lo siento, Joly

Joly >> Tranquilo, se lo tenía merecido.

Courfeyrac >> R, ¿puedes sacar a Ferre del grupo un momento?

Combeferre >> ¿????

 

*Combeferre fue eliminado del grupo*

*Bossuet fue añadido*

 

Courfeyrac >> Gracias, guapo.

>> Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos. ¿QUÉ OS PARECE SI HACEMOS UNA FIESTA?

 

 

Combeferre se acurrucó contra Courfeyrac. Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza y bloqueó el móvil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí un pequeño refrigerio. Gracias como siempre a S_Nuur por el beteo. Un día de estos te voy a mandar un ramo de flores por toda la ayuda que me brindas.  
> La canción de la fiesta (y del título) es Rise, de Skillet.  
> Gracias por leer, espero que hayais disfrutado.


End file.
